


Alone time

by Lokitty18



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, be warned, spoilers for recent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: Tsukasa and Ryusui barely had time to each other, so when they see a chance they take it.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 16





	Alone time

**Author's Note:**

> This has mature sexual content so if you’re not into it turn around, if not then go ahead and enjoy 😉

The two of them rarely got any private time for themselves. When Tsukasa was de petrified and Senku told him they were going to the moon he began working with the villagers on preparations for the trip to the United States.  
It was not long before he met Ryusui, the captain that Senku and the others had revived, a peculiar man. It was his charm, attention, and diligence in work that quickly enhanced the first impression he had of the blond man, and for the benefit of both of them, Ryusui seemed to reciprocate that sentiment and soon let him know, dragging him off to any place where there was no one to spend time alone.

Now on the ship things were hectic. Ryusui, as the well-trained captain that he was, led the crew with the naturalness that only experience had given him, releasing orders with his extravagant gestures and personally making sure that everything was secured and in place, as the lives of everyone on board were his responsibility.

Tsukasa often approached the control room at night where Ryusui mostly met Senku, but sometimes he managed to find him alone but he knew that would not last long. He approached him with calculated, strong steps to warn the shorter man of his arrival, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him gently while making some mocking comment, or just enjoying the gentle, sporadic contact they might have had. 

The poker game had been an entertaining distraction even though Tsukasa did not consider himself a fan of such games, but he had to admit that the determination of his outrageous boyfriend was something that should be rewarded even if Senku had taken the game.

The deck of the Perseus was lively after that, and with the opening of the mini-casino and Francoise's bar no one paid any attention to whether or not the captain was among them, much less would they be looking for Tsukasa, who, after drinking the cocktail Francoise had made for him, thanked her graciously and walked away from the bar in search of Ryusui, finding him and Senku near the bow. Although he had no hope that Senku would not know of the romance between them, he did not want to make it so obvious to him by taking Ryusui so obviously, especially since, as far as the people of the village were concerned, these two were not getting along.

Almost as if sent from heaven, Francoise arrived with a cocktail prepared for Senku, distracting the two men to pay attention to the young butler. Tsukasa took advantage of the time interval and caught Ryusui's attention, opening the door to the cargo compartments. Ryusui needed no more than that and made his way to the same place, descending the stairs gracefully to find Tsukasa with his back turned to him. Ryusui took the opportunity and reached under his cloak, laughing like a maniac as he embraced him. The action had caused his hat to fall to the ground. 

Tsukasa flipped between his grip and Ryusui, taking each end of his cloak to cover the body firmly attached to his as well, leaning in to kiss Ryusui's lips gently as he made sure he could not escape his embrace, playfully nibbling his cheeks to bring a melodious smile to the blond man's face. Ryusui always lost to the attentions of Tsukasa and let himself be carried away by the arms of the tallest man.

Tsukasa was reluctant to cut off contact with the blond man's lips but he did not know the inside of the ship well and since there was no privacy in the bunk area, they had to move to a room with at least one door. Tsukasa found one and soon had Ryusui inside and closed the door after he entered, discarding the shorter man's cloak as he attacked his lips with fervor, brushing delicately from his shoulders to his neck, cradling it and tilting his head upward to deepen the kiss they shared. Ryusui's hands quickly settled on the bare surface of his torso, caressing its entire length as if to memorize it, gently scratching at his abdomen to rip out a grunt of pleasure from Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa wanted to take his time with Ryusui, wanted to fill him with attention, to caress every inch of his sun-kissed skin, to mark it with every kiss and hickey so that it would remind him of them. Time, however, was something they did not count on, and they both knew that very well. 

Ryusui leaned against a surface and handed a small bottle to Tsukasa, who looked at it in surprise and confusion, which Ryusui laughed at briefly before explaining that Françoise had provided it for him, chewing on his collarbone playfully, planting a butterfly-kissing path across his neck. Tsukasa took it and made a mental note to thank the young woman at some point for her assistance, turning his attention to the beautiful creature that was amusing itself with his neck. Tsukasa wasted no time in undoing Ryusui's belts with less care than he intended, pulling down his pants to prepare him quickly, pouring a good amount of the viscous liquid over his fingers as he kissed Ryusui. 

One thing that Tsukasa would not save time on was preparing him, turning his body against the portable laboratory in which Ryusui had recharged himself, the moan that came from his lips at the action went directly to his erection, which lay painfully erect and fully hard under his robes. Ryusui let out the most delightful moans at Tsukasa's attentions, moving his hips against the fingers that went in and out of him at a calculatingly accelerated rate, making sure to strike his prostate with each thrust. Ryusui moaned his name along with a chain of prayers for him to take him once and for all. Tsukasa tortured him for a few more seconds before removing his fingers from his warm entrance and pulling out his member. He took what was left of the oil and spread it over his length, letting out a guttural grunt at the relief of his hand.

Ryusui turned around again, announcing that Senku would not like to know that his semen stained his beloved laboratory. Tsukasa agreed and without a second thought took Ryusui by the thighs and lifted him up easily, tucking his legs into his waist while Ryusui clung to his neck with his arms, rubbing his hip against his abdomen to find relief. Tsukasa smiled and positioned his cock against his entrance, pressing their hips together until the tip went in.

The sensation was indescribable to both of them, but a grunt of primal satisfaction came out of each with just that action. Ryusui was an impatient man and continued to rub against Tsukasa obscenely, slowly drawing Tsukasa's warm penis into him. Tsukasa found his display quite erotic and was sure he wanted to let the blond man take control, take his time to put on a show for him, but he could not do so that night. Tsukasa moved his hands to grab each buttock in each palm and with a swift thrust he moved into Ryusui completely, moaning against his temple as Ryusui did against his neck, breathing hard against the already warm skin of the taller one.

Tsukasa thanked Ryusui for giving him the green light to move and began with a slow but sure-fire pace, hitting his point of pleasure directly with each one, enjoying the slight tremor that shook Ryusui each time he did so and his moans slowed, encouraging him to pick up the pace until both were just a mess between moans, gently muttering each other's names as they approached the climax.  
The two came, Tsukasa into Ryusui and him between their abdomens, breathing heavily against Tsukasa's chest.

Tsukasa recovered before Ryusui and slid his spent cock gently off of Ryusui, lowering his legs to stand on his own, noticing his legs shaking slightly. Ryusui gave him a satisfied smile as he leaned back against his body, feeling a soft pair of lips against the top of his head. 

Ryusui pulled out some small handkerchiefs Yuzuriha had made and began to carefully wipe Tsukasa's abdomen, then his own. He could not help but comment on the strangely fascinating sensation that provided Tsukasa's semen sliding down his thighs, bringing a grin to the taller man who turned him over roughly and wiped him clean before arranging himself properly, checking that there was no evidence of their activities left in the room, much less over Senku’s laboratory, who would surely kill them if he knew they had sex on it.

They shared a warm, innocent kiss before surfacing. As they expected, no one had really noticed the absence of the two and they mingled among the crew as if nothing had happened.

Hours later, when everyone retired for the night, one could hear Senku shouting at Ryusui that he would not forgive him for defiling his laboratory as he chased him across the deck. Tsukasa smiled gently and moved closer to the conflict area, determined to take some responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments are very well appreciated 💜💜💜💜


End file.
